


Heredando el Camino de la Muerte

by JNLittle8_8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNLittle8_8/pseuds/JNLittle8_8
Summary: Harry va a gringots después de la muerte de Sirius para la apertura del testamento, solo hay una condición, una prueba de herencia.Una sencilla prueba de herencia, Harry no pensó que esa simple prueba cambiaría su mundo totalmente, y más cuando da pasó a la apertura de los testamentos de sus padres o debería decir decir portador y  madrastra.Ahora inicia la búsqueda de la verdad y de sus hermanos.O algo cambiará cuando se de cuenta de que heredó más que solo el título Black.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Evan Rosier, James Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Neville Longbottom/Original Male Character(s), Rabastan Lestrange/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se entera de que toda su vida no ha sido más que una vil mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí el prólogo en la versión final. Espero lo disfruten.

Harry se considera petrificado en aquella silla en la oficina del gerente de las cuentas Black en Gringotts, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era imposible, inconcebible, incomprensible, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

Por supuesto, cuando había llegado la carta de Gringotts a Hogwarts una semana después de la muerte de Sirius, él no había estado de ánimo en un principio para asistir, la muerte de Sirius era demasiado reciente y dolorosa, sin embargo, una sola oración fue lo que lo convenció de escabullirse de Hogwarts para ir a Gringotts.

"Lord Black, pidió que su testamento fue leído solo para su persona; su último deseo era que usted supiera algo que se le oculto"

La carta decía que se le explican los detalles una vez llegara a la lectura del testamento, y que tenía que pedir al gerente de las cuentas Black, SilverFang para la reunión.

Escabullirse no fue problema, todos lo estaban dejando solo para que lidiará con el dolor de la, pérdida lo que agradecía, aunque también había empeorado su depresión, aunque lo entendía despues de su arrebato en la oficina de Dumbledore, no los culpaba.

Bueno el punto no era ese, el punto era que todo había ido bien, se escabulló hacia las tres escobas donde usó la red floo para ir al caldero chorreante, una vez llegó se fue directo al Diagon Alley, y camino al enorme edificio que es el mayor banco del mundo mágico.

Al entrar solo acceso uno o dos magos, así que fue directo a Griphook, pues reconocía al Goblin de su primera vez en el banco, al llegar lo saludo apropiadamente y luego le entrego la carta, Griphook llamo a otro Goblin en Gobbledegook quien lo guió a la oficina de SilverFang.

Una vez que entro en la oficina

-Que sus arcas rebosen de oro y nunca se vacíen, Gerente Silverfang- saludo Harry al Goblin.

El Goblin solo alargó su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.   
-Y que sus enemigos tiemblen ante usted señor Potter respondió- el saludo el Goblin -Me alegra que allá podido venir, a los Goblins no nos gusta perder tiempo con este tipo de cosas- le informo mientras señalaba un asiento para que Harry se sentara mientras el procedía a buscar todo lo necesario.

Harry quedó atónito un momento procesando las palabras del Goblin mientras tomaba asiento, Hagrid ya se lo había dicho la primera vez, pero no creyó que were a decírselo directamente.

-Señor Potter- Llamo el Goblin al joven sentado frente a el -Entiendo que esta pasando por mucho pero esto de suma importancia, hay una condición para la apertura del testamento, por supuesto, a parte de su presencia- explico SilverFang

-¿Y cuál sería dicha condición? - pregunto

-Una prueba de herencia, según Lord Black dicha condición será explicada en la lectura- Explico -A demás hay que decirle que Lord Black dejó dos testamentos uno privado que es solo para usted y uno que será leído para todos sus conocidos-

Aquello no lo entendía pero como le había dicho SilverFang, aquello sería aclarado con la apertura del testamento privado.

-Bien ... ¿como hacemos esta prueba de herencia? - le pregunto al Goblin frente a él.

El Goblin saco un pergamino y una daga ceremonial de plata y Harry no puedo evitar el gemido de su garganta, haciendo reír levemente al Goblin, pero ¿que esperaba? No es como si fuera fanático de cortarse así mismo ó de sentir dolor.

-Siete gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino Señor Potter, es todo lo que se necesita para la prueba, el pergamino y la magia en el hacer el resto-

Harry asintió ante la información y tomó la daga para luego proceder a presionarla contra su dedo, dejando la daga la cual fue tomada y limpiada por SilverFang, dejó caer las siete gotas en el pergamino, luego usó su varita para lanzar un Episkey cerrando la herida .

Mientras esperaba que el pergamino se llenara con la información, el cual era observado de cerca por el Goblin, su mente vagaba pensando una sola cosa ¿Porque Sirius había puesto dicha condición ?.

-Bueno Señor Potter tengo que admitir que esto es .... inesperado- dijo SilverFang cuando el pergamino se llegó por completo con la información del joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Harry, a lo que el Goblin simplemente le entregó el pergamino.

-Tómelo con calma Señor Potter, son noticias impactantes- le advirtió el Goblin.

Harry tomó el pergamino y tragó grueso, para luego comenzar a leer el pergamino, que por la reacción de SilverFang, no era bueno.

_**Prueba de Herencia** _

_**Nombre: Harry James Potter** _   
_**Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980 (modificada ilegalmente, anteriormente 1 de Agosto de 1980)** _   
_**Signo Zodiacal: Leo** _   
_**Tipo de Sangre: O+** _   
_**Género: Doncel** _

_**Padre: Thomas Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt (anteriormente Tom Marvolo Riddle)** _   
_**Portador: James Charlus Potter** _   
_**Madrastra: Lily Jean Potter nee Evans (adopción de sangre)** _

_**Medio Hermano Mayor:** _   
_**Nombre: (No revelado por adopción ilegal)** _   
_**Nombre de nacimiento: Leon Julius Potter** _   
_**Fecha de nacimiento: (No revelado por adopción ilegal)** _   
_**Fecha de nacimiento anterior: 31 de Julio de 1980** _   
_**Signo Zodiacal: Leo** _   
_**Tipo de Sangre: O-** _   
_**Género: Varón** _

_**Medio Hermano Menor:** __**Nombre: (No revelado por adopción ilegal)**_ _ **Nombre de Nacimiento: Ciel Alain Potter**_ _ **Fecha de nacimiento: (No revelado por adopción ilegal)**_ _ **Fecha de nacimiento anterior: 1 de Agosto de 1980**_ _ **Signo Zodiacal: Leo**_ _ **Tipo de Sangre: A +**_ _ **Género: Doncel**_  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****

_**Padrino: Sirius Orion** __**Madrina**_ _ **Negra**_ _ **: Alice Marie Longbottom**_  
****

_**Tutor: Petunia Dursley de soltera Evans (ilegal)** _

_**Tutores Aprobados** _

_**1 ° opción: Sirius Orion Black** __**2 ° opción: Alice Marie Longbottom**_ _ **3 ° opción: Severus Tobias Snape**_ _ **4 ° opción: Regulus Aractus Black**_ _ **5 ° opción: Amelia Khaterine Bones**_ _ **6 ° opción: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**_  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****

_**Guardián Mágico: Albus Percival Brian Wullric Dumbledore (Ilegal) (Falla del deber)** _

_**Destinado: (Bloqueado)** _

_**Señorios** _

_**Lord Slytherin (Padre)** __**Lord Gautn (Padre)**_ _ **Lord Black (Padrino)**_ _ **Lord Peverell (Padre y Portador)**_ _ **Lord Carlton (Madrastra)**_  
****  
****  
****  
****

_**Heredero:** _

_**Heredero Potter (Portador)** __**Heredero Gryffindor (Portador)**_ _ **Heredero Black (Portador)**_  
****  
****

_**Asientos Wizegamot** _

_**Slytherin: 8** __**Flaco: 2**_ _ **Negro: 6**_ _ **Peverell: 10**_ _ **Carlton: 2**_  
****  
****  
****  
****

_**Bóvedas** _

_**Bóvedas Slytherin** __**Bóvedas Gaunt**_ _ **Bóvedas Black**_ _ **Bóvedas Peverell**_ _ **Bóveda Potter (designada por Portador)**_  
****  
****  
****  
****

_**Propiedades** _

_**Propiedades Slytherin** __**Propiedades Gaunt**_ _ **Propiedades Black**_ _ **Propiedades Peverell**_  
****  
****  
****

_**Herencia Magica** _

_**Parselmouth** __**Metamorphomago**_ _ **Visión Mágica**_  
****  
****

_**Habilidades Innatas** _

_**Animago** _   
_**Legilimency** _   
_**Occlumancy** _   
_**Magia sin varita** _   
_**Magia no verbal** _   
_**Memoria Selectiva** _

_**Magia Externa** _

_**Horrocrux (puesto por padre)** __**Bloqueo mágico 60% (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Bloqueo de metamorphomago (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Bloqueo Parselmouths (roto) (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Bloqueo Visión Magica (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Bloqueo Inteligencia 50% (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Pócima de Lealtad (dirigida a Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Pocima de Obediencia (dirigida a Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Pócima de Amor (dirigida a Ginny Weasly) (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión odio a Slytherin (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión de odio a Severus Snape (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión de odio a Voldemort (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión de desprecio hacia familia Malfoy (por Albus Dumbledore)**_  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
_**Compulsión complejo de Héroe (por Albus Dumbledore)** __**Compulcio aprecio por familia Weasley (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión admiración por Orden del Fenix (por Albus Dumbledore)**_ _ **Compulsión odio por Magia oscura (por Albus Dumbledore)**_  
****  
****  
****

Y así volvemos a donde empezamos, con una Harry de quince años atónito por la nueva información que acababa de descubrir ... Todo era tan irreal para él en este momento, empezando por lo primero, ¿Como era que un hombre se había embarazado? No lo entendía.

-Esto .... es una broma de Sirius ¿cierto? Su última broma- dijo con ironía tratando de convencerse de eso -Despues de todo los hombres no pueden embarazarse- dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa retórica

-Señor Potter, lamento informarle que esto no es una broma de Lord Black, y en el mundo mágico los hombres si pueden embarazarse, son pocos los magos que tienen dicho don, pero aquellos que lo poseen son muy apreciados, ya que sus hijos serán más fuertes de lo que fueron sus padres, aquellos magos con la capacidad de generar vida son conocidos como donceles o portadores - le explicado el Goblin -Y usted es uno- le dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde se veía claramente el de Harry.

-P..pero ...- la mente de Harry estaba en blanco, aún procesando la información.

-¿No le enseñaron nada acerca de la sexualidad mágica? - pregunto el Goblin asombrado, ya que suelen enseñarlo en Hogwarts a principios del segundo año.

-No- fue lo único que logro articular

SilverFang nego con la cabeza sin poder creerlo

-Bueno hay libros sobre ese tema, le daré una lista que puede ayudarlo a informarse, ahora creo que es hora de leer el testamento de Lord Black para que reciben respuesta a sus preguntas ¿no le parece sugirió hacen que el cuervo saliera de su mundo y asintiera.

Silverfang tomo los documentos que había en su escritorio para luego extraer el testamento.

-¿Gustaría leerlo usted mismo o preferiría que lo hiciera por usted? - pregunto educadamente el Goblin.

Harry lo pensó un momento.

-Me gustaría leerlo, no quiero interrumpirte si necesito un momento para recomponerse o quedo en shock o no puedo seguir el hilo de algo, no quiero que tengas que repetirte- le dicho mientras extendía la mano y el Goblin le entregaba el testamento mientras asentía con su cabeza en comprensión y aprobación.

Una vez con el testamento en sus manos Harry bajo la vista hacia el pergamino con el corazón en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago

\----------

_Harry,_

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que lo peor ha sucedido, por favor no llores mi muerte, no hay diversión en ello, pero más que nada nunca he podido soportar que llores y que lo hagas por mi culpa es mil veces peor. Quiero que sepas que aunque el tiempo que pase contigo fue poco, puedo decir claramente que James estaría orgulloso de ti, y Lily ... bueno ella estaría preocupada por tu suerte para que los problemas te alcancen._

_James te amaba mucho Harry, no solo a ti, sino también a tus hermanos; se que estas confundido por esta nueva información, pero tenías que saberlo, que no estas solo, que aún tienes familia._

_Harry ... no se como decirte esto así que comenzaré desde que el momento en que todo volvió a mi._

_Cuando me encerraron en Azkaban, los dementores parecían peculiarmente interesados en mi, no sabía porque, pero por algún motivo se quedaban cerca atormentandome, pero nunca lo suficiente para enloquecerme, fue cuando comencé los flashbacks, al principio pensé que la locura Black me había llegado , pero luego me di cuenta de que no eran ilusiones o invensiones de mi mente para alejarme mentalmente del lugar ... eran recuerdos._

_Y comencé a centrarme en ellos, ahora comenzaré a contarte todo cromologicamente y no como fueron llegando dichos recuerdos, porque créeme, eran míos y yo me perdí, no quiero imaginar lo confuso que sería para ti._

_Bueno me desvié un poco ... Harry era la noche de la despedida de soltero de tu padre, el se casaría con Lily, así que fuimos a pub a disfrutar todos los merodeadores, no invitamos a muchos ya que estaban en guerra y hubiésemos sido muy evidentes ... no se exactamente como pasó ... y tampoco le pedí detalles a tu padre ... podía y aún puedo vivir sin ellos ... la cosa es que nos emborrachamos .... Nah! Nos volvimos nada y en algún momento de la noche todo era demasiado confuso, se que vi a tu padre subir las escaleras mientras besaba a alguien .... en ese momento no me importó, ya que yo también estaba ocupado besando a Moony, no preguntes como pasó ... ni yo lo sé!_

_Bueno a la mañana siguiente Moony y yo nos despertamos ... si Harry, si te lo estas pregunto, si, Monny y yo tuvimos sexo esa noche, y créeme fue muy bueno, repetimos varias veces despues de eso, aún lo hacemos .. .despues de Azkaban fue lo primero que hicimos al reencontrarnos ..._

_Bueno me volví a desviar ... la que sucede es que tu padre estaba pálido como nunca lo había visto ... aparentemente se había acostado con tres hombres ... si Harry tu padre fue muy goloso! Me metí con el mucho por eso! No deje que lo olvidara y tenias que verlo rojo de la vergüenza! ... bueno volviendo al punto, los hombres misteriosos solo dejaron una nota firmada por los tres y decía_

_"Fue una grandiosa noche, nos gustaría repetirla._

_Verde, Plata y Negro "_

_No me pidas que te diga quienes son porque no tengo la menor idea, en realidad si lo se, pero decirlo en este momento_ _arruinaría_ _la sorpresa._

_La cosa es que a la semana James y Lily se casaron, y dos meses después tuvo la sorpresa ... porque si Harry, fuero una sorpresa, nadie sabía que James era un doncel, ni siquiera el mismo, se desmayó y todo cuando se enteró, yo estaba en shock y Moony ... bueno el lo tomé con calma, ya sabes como es Moony._

_Cuando le dimos la noticia a Lily, bueno no lo tomó bien al principio estaba herida, pero ninguno recordó en realidad esa noche en su totalidad, así que solo por eso lo perdonó, a demas del hecho de que nunca se sabría quienes eran sus padres ..._

_O bueno eso se suponía ..._

_Verás Harry cuando nacieron, todos eran tan diferentes ... Leon tenía el cabello negro y levemente rizado, el es el mayor por cierto y sus ojos oscuros negros como un par de ónixes, tu tan parecido a James y tus ojos convenientemente verdes, no como los de Lily no, solo lo decía por tapadera, los de ella eran más opacos no eran brillantes como los tuyos que parecen un par de esmeraldas que brillan pues la luz las está atravesando, y Ciel, de todos el más diferente y Lily lo odiaba por eso, porque era el único que no podía adoptar hacer pasar por su hijo ... ¿sabes que intento convencer a tu padre de darlo en? Ciel tiene el cabello rubio cenizo con toques platino y sus ojos eran azules cual turmalina, bueno en cuanto a los ojos esos eran todo Black ... Harry tu abuela paterna su nombre era Dorea Balck y era mi tía._

_Nosotros no soportamos la curiosidad y fue el peor error... lo pagamos muy caro Harry._

_Nos enteramos quienes eran sus padres, pero no pudimos mantenerlo en secreto, debido al maldito anciano de Dumbledore, el sabía Legilimency, yo pude ocultarlo a los Black nos enseñan Occlumency desde muy niños.... pero James y Remsu no._

_James se negó a si quiera decirle algo a sus padres, tu Harry eres hijo de Voldemort... antes no se veía como un híbrido deforme de serpiente, el padre de Leon es Snivellus... si James tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando se entero.... podrás imaginar cuanto Aproveche esa información para meterme con tu padre... y el padre de Ciel es Rizos de Oro Malfoy alias Lucius Malfoy._

_Obviamente tu padre hizo un excelente trabajo mejorando sus razas!_

_Cuando Albus se enteró de esta información falsificó la profecía Harry, la profecía no es verdadera, Lili no murió para protegerte Harry, Tom la mató para protegerte ... mmm creo que me estoy adelantando en esto._

_Bien cuando la profecía salió a la luz, hicimos todo lo posible por ponerlos a salvo Harry, sabíamos que la profecía afectaría a Leon, pero también era extraño que convenientemente cuando estábamos perdiendo la guerra esta profecía apareciera .... bueno la cosa es que cuando nos enteramos intentamos convencer a James de ir con sus padre y decirles que la profecía fue falsa, que Dumbledore había puesta a Trelawney estaba bajo el imperius ... pero el being como era de terco no escuchó, al principio pensé que era por orgullo , pero luego me di cuenta que era por miedo, miedo a que mataran a uno de ustedes oa los tres ..._

_Tomamos la decisión de abandonar la guerra, irnos lejos solo los merodeadores, se suponía que Peter se quedaría para darnos informes de lo que sucedía y los movimientos que habría de buscarnos, si es que los había._

_Y bueno_ _siendo yo_ _quien_ _soy y Moony_ _quien_ _es..._ _enviamos_ _una_ _carta_ _al Señor Oscuro a través de mi_ _hermano_ _Regulus, a quien le_ _conté_ _todo,el le_ _entrego_ _la_ _carta_ _a tu padre junto con el certificado autentificado de su_ _paternidad_ _sobre ti, no se su alguna vez obtuvimos_ _respuesta_ _Harry._

_Nunca llegamos a poder realizar y obtener nada... Dumbledore se apareció el nos inmovilismo y luego oblido... esa noche tres meses después que nacieron, el llegó con dos mujeres, no sabíamos que pasaba, hasta que fue tarde, modificó nuestros recuerdos... le entregó a Leon a una de las mujeres y a la otro le dio a Ciel, dijo que era un favor que nos hacía, por el bien mayor, que esas mujeres jamás tendrían un hijo y que ahora podrían ser madres... De hay en más todo es historia Harry._

_Solo puedo especular que el efecto de los dementores fue lo que rompió esos hechizos._

_Con respecto a lo de Lily ..._ _ella_ _intentó_ _matarte Harry no por celos u odio hacia ti, lo hizo por miedo a Dumbledore, ella no_ _quería_ _que te criara para ser un sacrificio ... y_ _tú_ _padre la_ _mató_ _no pudo con la maldad de una madre intentando_ _arrebatarle_ _la vida a_ _un_ _ser inocente ... el te iba a tomar de la cuna cuando Dumbledore apreció por la_ _espalda_ , el _se interpuso entre tu y la_ _maldición_ _asesina, de la misma forma que James lo hizo cuando el anciano_ _apareció_ _la primera vez_ _antes_ _de que Voldemort hiciera_ _acto_ _de_ _presencia en_ _aquel_ _lugar_ _._

_Dumbledore ..._ _mato_ _a James y luego se_ _ocultó_ _, cuanto_ _llegó_ _tu padre y vio a Lily a punto matarte, él la_ _mató_ _a ella y luego tu padre protegiéndote, creo_ _que_ _Dumbledore le hizo algo para que no_ _recuerde_ _que_ _es tu_ _padre_ _._

_Y te preguntaras como se todo esto .... un Antigüo hechizo de los Black, se llama videatur praeteritum tempus, es un hechizo destinado a mostrarte lo que sucedio_ _en_ _un lugar hasta tres horas antes a partir del_ _momento_ _en el que se_ _lanzó_ _el hechizo, te_ _podrás_ _imaginar_ _que_ _al principio estaba_ _muy confundido por lo_ _que_ _vi, te_ _tomé_ _de la cuna y fue cuando escuche a alguien_ _lanzandome_ _un imperio, supongo que fue Dumbledore._

_En cuanto a Peter el fue quien trajo a Voldemort para hacer_ _entrar_ _en_ _razón_ _a tu papá, pero ya sabes como terminó todo. Él es tan inocente como yo._

_Ahora bien, mientras estuve huyendo, en realidad buscaba a tus hermanos, lo bueno de ser un perro, nadie te presta la atención suficiente._

_Leon actualmente se llama Lestad Jean Killian, va a Durmstrang, su madre se llama Fleur Polaris y su padre Yuri Killian, lo adoptaron en sangre, aunque al ser una adopción ilegal se puede revertir._

_Ciel fue más difícil, terminó en una familia que le encanta viajar seguido, pero logré encontrar los registros, su nombre es Elliot Vincent Soul, asiste a Mahoutokoro, su madre Sharon Soul y su padre Armand Soul._

_Ambos pasan el verano en Inglaterra, podrás encontrarlos créeme ... ustedes están vinculados mágicamente, al estar cerca del otro sentirán el tirón de la magia que los une._

_A Leon le gustan las pociones, se la pasa en el callejón_ _knockturn buscando_ _ingredientes raros y algunos ilegales, por el contrario, Ciel ... bueno el será un poco más complicado ... porque los Black tienen que ser tan complicados ... él no sale mucho pero el siempre va a Honeydukes a comprar dulces los sábados, es un cliente frecuente._

_Harry encuéntralos y no confies en Dumbledore, el hizo que tu propio padre intentara asesinarte, no una sino varias veces._

PD: siempre lo supe todo, pero tuve que jugar al ignorante, sino Dumbledore no me había dejado cerca de ti sabiendo la verdad. Moony aún no lo recuerda y no es seguro que lo haga, busca ayuda en Snape has que SilverFang le mande una copia de tu prueba de herencia certificada y una copia certificada de este testamento, él te ayuda, le conviene.

  
_PD2: SilverFang te_ _entregará_ _tres collares, cada uno de ellos lo hice pensando en ustedes, lo enteras cuando los veas y conozcas a tus hermanos, estos collres son similares a los anillos de heredero, los_ _protegerán_ _de hechizos de_ _compulsión_ _, pociones de manipulacion mental , gran_ _variedad_ _de venenos y de Legilimency._

 _PD3: Alejate de Molly Weasly, Ron, Ginny y Hermione,_ _están_ _bajo la nómina de Dumbledore, Andrómeda mi prima sabe la verdad, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos_ _también_ , _puedes confiar en Neville y Luna, ellos_ _serán_ _amigos de_ _verdad_ _para ti, me he movido con cuidado para buscarte aliados._

 _PD4: si se que_ _son_ _muchas posdatas, hay un segundo testamento me_ _gustaría_ _que estuvieras presente en la lectura de ese, creo que ahora entiendes porque_ _hay_ _dos por separado._

_Harry, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, estoy muy orgulloso del joven en quien te has convertido._

_Solo_ _recuerda_ _una cosa, fue una enseñanza que me dijo me madre hace_ _mucho_ _y que_ _decidí_ _ignorar_ _porque me_ _parecía_ _estupido y sin sentido,_ _pero_ _ahora puedo entenderlo._

_"De la luz nace la oscuridad, y de la oscuridad nace la luz"_

_Travesura Terminada._

\----------

  
Y ahí sentado estaba el joven pelinegro con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa triste, toda su vida una vil mentira, una maldita telaraña tejida por un hábil manipulador, que lo único que ha hecho es robarle su familia y felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se cuando volveré a actualizar así que paciencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, si hay algún error ortográfico no dude en señalarlo, ya que quiero que todos disfruten de esto, y se que algunos usan traductor, si hay una palabra que el traductor no traduzca o no tenga sentido, por favor avisar, para que yo pueda revisar por si hay un error en la ortografía.
> 
> Sin más nada que decir, Disfrutenlo!

-Heredero Potter- hablo el Goblin ofreciéndole un pañuelo y abriendo una pequeña caja con tres collares, cada una tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecidos.

Harry agradeció y tomó el pañuelo, para luego proceder a secar sus lágrimas y mirar más detalladamente los collares, para él era obvio cuál era el suyo, el del centro una cadena dorada que poseía una alhaja que eran un par de alas doradas unidas por un rubí en forma de corazón, los otros eran una cadena plateada con una alhaja de alas de mariposa plateadas unidas por un zafiro en forma de diamante, y el último una cadena negra con un par de alas de dragón o demonio, no sabía que representación quería dar su padrino, pero dichas alas unidas por una esmeralda en forma circular.

Harry tomó el collar dorado entre sus manos y lo puso un poco, para luego colocarselo.

-Yo ...- dijo antes de volver a ver al Goblin -No se que debo hacer-

-Bueno quizás sea bueno que primero hagamos lo que dice el señor Black e informemos al señor Snape de su paternidad, quizás el pueda ayudarlo con el resto, antes de que el otro testamento sea leído en una semana- dijo SilverFang.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Para ese entonces estaré con los Dursley y no podre ....- fue cuando Harry lo entendió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa e ira.

-Nunca fueron mis parientes, nunca debí de ir con ellos- Harry buscó su prueba de herencia y la volvió a leer.

-Entonces lo de las protecciones de sangre fue mentira, tuve que volver a ese lugar una y otra vez para ser torturado cada verano y no tenia porque ....- Harry sentia la ira burbujear bajo su piel, pero por primera vez decidió respirar y no precipitarse.

-Pongamonos en contacto con el profesor Snape de inmediato, llámelo aquí, que vea todo esto ... creo que será mejor a explicarlo en una carta-

El Goblin sonrio y asintió, pulsó un botón y apareció otro Goblin al cual le dijo algo en su idioma y salio.

-Algo que pueda ofrecerle Heredero Potter, mientras el Profesor Snape hace acto de presencia- ofreció SilverFang, mientras Harry negaba con su cabeza y se perdía en sus pensamientos releyendo su prueba de herencia y el testamento de Sirius.

Había una cosa que Harry había pasado por alto ... aparentemente su padrino y su psuedo padrino mantenían una relación íntima ... gracias Sirius pero no muchas gracias, pudo haber vivido toda su vida sin saber eso, ya no sabía como iba a poder ver a Remus a la cara sin pensar en ese detalle.

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió y por ella entró su maestro de pociones o padrastro, ya ni sabía cómo ver las cosas.

-Señor Potter, puede informarme en que problema se ha metido para que me hayan llamado y más aun, ¿porque esta usted fuera de Hogwarts sin ningún permiso? - hablo el hombre con voz sedosa y tono imponente.

Bien, quizás no había sido tan buena idea llamarlo, se le había olvidado que se escabulló de Hogwarts para venir a Gringotts, Harry soltó un suspiro mientras le entregaba el testamento y su prueba de herencia a su profesor.

-Lea eso y lo entenderá profesor- le dijo suavemente no quería pelear con el hombre en este momento donde su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Snape tomo los papeles mirando críticamente a Harry, tal parecía algo que había perturbado al joven, así que procedio a sentarse en el otro asiento disponible para comenzar con la lectura, comenzó con el testamento y luego procedió con la prueba de herencia.

Cuando Snape terminó de leer todo, estaba impactado por decir lo menos, no por el hecho de que se acostó con James, eso lo recordaba perfectamente, sino por su paternidad, por lo cruel que se había vuelto Lily y más aún por lo estupido que había sido en confiar en Dumbledore estos años. Claramente todo esas emociones no se muestra en su rostro.

-Entonces que hará Sr. Potter o ¿debería llamarlo Sr. Slytherin? - pregunto Snape observando críticamente a su alumno, quien aún parecía estar procesando la información.

-Yo ... no lo sé Señor, por eso le mandé a llamar, yo no puedo con todo esto- dijo Harry para llevarse las manos a la cara ocultando la entre ellas y luego deslizar las hacia su cabello y jalar un poco de este -No puedo, Sirius esta muerto ... ahora resulta que tengo dos hermanos ... que mi padre es Voldemort quien quiere matarme por una profecía falsa ... que Dumbledore me está entrenando para matar a mi padre y también mato a mi papá ... que Ron y Hermione fueron pagados para ser mis amigos ... que Ginny solo quiere estar conmigo debido a que se le prometió que se casaría conmigo ... que la Sra. Weasly le pagaban por acogerme en su casa y tratarme bien ... que los Dursley nunca fueron mi familia y aun así me seguían enviando a ser golpeado y muerto de hambre por ellos cada verano por las supuestas protecciones de sangre que mi madre había hecho,

Severus suspiro y se levantó para poner una mano en el hombro del joven, tal parece era demasiado en este momento para el joven, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas perdidas, demasiadas preocupaciones, tal parece que la voluntad de Potter cediera. Él sabía que lo que el chico decía de sus parientes era verdad, por el amor de Merlín, había estado en la mente del chico durante todo este año escolar, se decepcionó aún más de Dumbledore por eso, pero esto ... bueno el voto lo hacía leal al chico no al anciano.

-Resolveremos esto Harry- dijo suavemente, al saber que si forzaba más al chico este se rompería, Severus se volteó a ver al Goblin -Lo primero será que yo reclame la custodia de Harry, ya que soy la tercera opción y obviamente las dos primeras no están disponibles- le dijo Severus al Goblin quien asintió.

-Pero ... ¿quieres que viva contigo? - pregunto el adolescente desconcertado y observando a su maestro -¿Y como lo haremos sin que Dumbledore se entere? -

Severus lo pensó un momento -No me molestaría tanto como piensas Harry- soltó un suspiro le gustara o no debería que ser honesto con el chico - Harry, no te trató mal por que yo quiera, es una pantalla, en esta guerra soy un agente doble, un espía si así lo prefieres, se vería mal ante los ojos del señor oscuro que te tratará igual a los demás y mucho menos igual a mis serpientes, hice una promesa para protegerte- descripción mientras el chico lo observaba impresionado

-Sabias que el sombrero quizo ponerme en Slytherin pero por las manipulaciones del viejo a través de Hagrid y Ron, a demás como la mala actitud de Draco que me pareció un matón igual a mi primo, le pedí que no me pusiera en Slytherin- le confesó

Severus lo observo un momento con una ceja levantada y luego resopló par ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, bueno teniendo en cuenta lo astuto que era para meterse en problemas y muchas veces salir de ellos sin que nadie lo supiera, no era de extrañar, soltó un suspiro e internamente todo los ojos.

-Harry he hecho todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerte a salvo, pero tu suerte no hace que sea fácil cumplirla- continuo hacia el más -esto lo cambia todo- dijo mostrando el testamento y la prueba de herencia -soy tu padre por fraternidad, por compatibilidad de esencia mágica- vio como el chico fruncía el ceño -Te lo explicaré luego- y el joven asintió.

-En cuanto, a si Dumbledore se entera, le diremos que tu madre dejó un testamento, que solo saldría a la luz en caso de que tus padrinos no pueden hacerse cargo de ti- cuando vio que el joven iba a interrumpirlo levantó la mano para que esperara y lo dejara continuar -Tu padrino era inocente, encerrado en Azkaban, pero inocente, lo que para la finalidad del testamento, aún aplicaba para hacerse cargo de ti, ya que la magia así lo sentia- Harry asintió comprendiendo -En dicho testamento diremos que me dejan a mi como tu tutor legal, Albus no tendrá como interferir- le explico -¿Maestro Goblin SilverFang podría ayudarnos con esto? -

-Si Lord Prince, podemos falsificar un testamento dado que es un caso extremo y la vida del heredero Potter está en riesgo, por supuesto por el precio correcto- Severus asintió y se volvió hacia el chico -¿Estas de acuerdo? Con esto tengo la escusa, para el Señor Oscuro, de porque cambió mi actitud hacia ti, aún quiero una copia certificada de ambos, testamento y prueba de herencia, y cuando traigamos a Leon ya Ciel igual, con todo eso podre convencer a Lucius y al señor oscuro-

Harry asintió hacia su maestro quien después dirigió su mirada hacia el Goblin el cual sonrió.

-Por supuesto Lord Prince- hablo el Goblin y luego Severus volteo a ver a Harry.

-Eso te deja el trabajo de encontrar a tus hermanos- le dijo al joven quien asintió.

-Ahora maestro Goblin, primero los papeles de custodia, luego una limpieza, la autenticación de los documentos mencionados, el testamento falso, y su silencio, creo que eso será todo-

-Lord Price can sugerir que usted también se haga una prueba de herencia, ya que como usted está cerca de Dumbledore, no haya sido capaz de lograr colocarle algo a usted como lo hizo con el joven Potter- sugirió.

Severus lo pensó un poco y luego de ver la mirada de angustia de Harry accedió a realizar la prueba, el Goblin le entregó todo, después de recibir los resultados estaba un poco impresionado.

  


  


  


**_ Prueba de herencia_**

  


_**Nombre: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Fecha**_ _ **de**_ _ **nacimiento: 09 de enero de 1960**_

_**Signo Zodiacal: Capricornio** _

_**Tipo de sangre: O-** _

_**Género: Varón**_  
 ************  
****

  


**_Padre: Tobias Snape_ ** **_(Muerto)_**

**_Madre: Elinee Prince_ ** **_(Muerta)_** **__**

**_Hermanos: Ninguno_** ****  


  


**_Padrino: Stephen Snape (Muerto)_**

**_Madrina: Khaterine Snape nee Hale (Muerta)_ **  


  


**_Ahijado: Draco Lucius Malfoy_ **

  


_**Destinado:** _ **_Regulus Black_** ** _(Bloqueado hasta su Muerte)_**

  


  


_**Señorías** _

  


_**Lord Prince** _

  


**_ Heredero _ **

  


**_Heredero Lestrange (por Madre)_**

**_Heredero Elrond (por Madre)_ **  


  


  


**_ Asientos Wizegamot_**

**_  
_**

_**Precio: 4** _

  


**_ Bóvedas_**

  


****__ _**Bóvedas Prince** _ ****

  


**_ Propiedades _ **

  


_**Propiedades Prince** _

  


**_ Herencia Magica _ **

  


_**Visión** _ _**Mágica**_

_**Sensibilidad**_ _ **Mágica**_

_**Predicción en Batalla**_ ****  
********  
****

  


**_ Habilidades Innatas_**

  


_**Pociones**_

_**Duelo** _

_**Oclumancia** _

_**Legilimancia** _

_**Ilusionista** _

_**Magia de Sangre** _

_**Creación de hechizos**_  
 ****  
 ****  
  


**_ Magia Externa  _ **

  


**_Bloqueo Mágico 40% (_ ** **_por_** ** _Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Bloqueo Magia de Sangre (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Bloqueo Ilusionista (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Bloqueo Visión Magica (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Bloqueo Sensibilidad Magica (por Albus Dumbledore) (roto 20%)_**

**_Bloqueo Predicción en Batalla (por Albus Dumbledore) (roto 12%)_**

**_Pócima Lealtad hacia La Orden del Fenix (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Pocima de Lealtad_ ** **_hacia_** ** _Hogwarts (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Pocima de Amor hacia Lily Evans (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Pócima de Odio hacia Los Merodeadores (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsión de Aislamiento (por Albus Dumbledore) (roto 30%)_**

**_Compulsión de Desprecio hacia Gryffindor (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsión de Desprecio hacia Nacidos de Muggles (por Albus Dumbledore) (roto 100%)_**

**_Compulsión de Odio hacia los Muggles (por Albus Dumbledore) (roto 70%)_**

**_Compulsión de Odio hacia Sirius Black (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsión de Odio_ ** **_hacia_** ** _Remus Lupin (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsión de Odio hacia James Potter (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsión de Desprecio_ ** **_hacia_** ** _Peter Pettigrew (por Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Voto Inquebrantable de Protección hacia Harry Potter_**

**_Voto Inquebrantable de Protección hacia Draco Malfoy_**

**_Deuda de Vida hacia James Potter (transferida a Harry Potter)_ **

  


  


-Bueno- comenzó Severus -No se si estar impresionado de que allá pudo realizar todo esto ó enfurecido por que lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta- dijo arrastrando las palabras con obvia furia en ellas.

  


-Creo que dos limpiezas están a la orden, supongo- Hablo suavemente el Goblin.

  


-Asi parece- confirmó Severus.

  


-¿Puedo ver? - pregunto Harry hacia Severus señalando la prueba de herencia.

  


Severus observo al chico, antes de entregarle la prueba de herencia, al principio quería negarse, pero después se dio cuenta que sería bueno para el chico verlo, para saber que no fue el único al que le sucedió.

  


Observo como los ojos de Harry se abrían impresionados.

  


-¿Enserio te puso todo esto? - pregunto asombrado, ya que su maestro de pociones no parecía del tipo que podía ser manipulado.

  


-Las mayoría supongo fueron durante el tiempo que asistía a Hogwarts como estudiante, la de lealtad hacia la Orden pudo ser cuando fui a pedirle que mantuviera a salvo a Lily- le explico haciendo que la comprensión apareciera en el rostro del menor.

  


Después de esa pequeña charla, se realizó el papeleo de la custodia, para que al realizar la limpieza no tuvieran que informarle al Guardián Mágico de Harry, después vino la falsificación del supuesto testamento de Lily poniendo Severus ya Regulus Black como opciones para ser los tutores de Harry, y como Regulus poseía acta de defunción, eso deja solo a Severus. Por supuesto una vez terminado todo el papeleo se dispusieron a realizar la limpieza, ambos magos fueron guiados por un Goblin Sanador, que fue llamado a la oficina donde estaban, hacia una sala ritual donde realizaron la limpieza.

  


Los rituales se realizaron con éxito, dejando a ambos hombres libres de toda la magia externa, menos en el caso de Harry quien aún conservaba el horrocrux ya que tal parece solo su padre podía quitárselo o matándolo, era preferible la primera opción. Aunque solo una cosa cambió en la prueba de herencia de Harry y eso fue la aparición del nombre de su destino un tal Evan Rosier, Harry solo sabía que Severus había Refunfuñado acerca de su suerte actuando una vez más.

  


Después de terminar todos los asuntos en el banco y Severus teniendo en su poder tanto el testamento como las pruebas de herencia antes y después de la limpieza, todo autentificado, así mismo con los documentos que lo declaraban su tutor legal y el supuesto testamento de Lily todo con su certificado de autenticación. Se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts.

  


-Harry- lo llamó una vez llegaron a las habitaciones privadas de Severus a través de la red flú -Se que todo esto ha sido inesperado- dijo haciendo que el joven lo observara -Y entiendo porque necesitabas ir, pero eso no justifica que te escabulleras y por ende, detención conmigo lo que resta del año escolar y cincuenta puntos menos de Gryffindor-

  


Decir que Harry tenía la boca abierta y estaba asombrado era poco.

  


-Pero ...- su réplica quedó en el aire cuando vio la mirada aguda de su profesor - si, Señor-

  


-Ahora ve a tu dormitorio y yo le informaré a Albus de lo sucedido, pero no de su falta de presencia, así que cuando lo llamen a la oficina del Director para discutir esto, se le agradece usar sus mejores cualidades de actuación-

  


-Si, señor ... yo voy a mi dormitorio- Severus asintió y despidió a Harry antes de dirigirse a uno de los estantes de su habitación y sacar un whisky de fuego para servirse un trago, por el amor de Merlín, con todo lo sucedido el hombre se lo merecía.

  


Aunque solo lo movía mientras lo observaba, en ningún momento llegó a probarlo, solo lo puso en la mesa y fue a la red Flú, con los documentos pertinentes para ir a la oficina del director y dejar el resto resguardados bajo fuertes protecciones.

Al entrar a la oficina del Director, Severus ya tenia su máscara impasible y sus escudos de Occlumancy en su lugar, no dejaría que Albus se diera cuenta de que sabía toda la verdad.

  


-Severus, ¿Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto cordialmente el anciano, Severus siempre se preguntaría como hacia estar siempre en su oficina.

  


-Tenemos un inconveniente Albus- le dijo mientras le mostraba el "testamento de Lily" y los documentos que lo acreditaban como tutor legal de Harry.

  


La sorpresa apareció en el rostro del anciano pero pronto se recompuso.

  


-Esto es inesperado- hablo finalmente.

  


-Potter pasará el verano conmigo Albus- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

  


-Pero Severus, Harry debe volver con sus parientes, no puedes alejarlo de ellos, se preocuparán por el chico- expresó haciendo su acto de abuelo -Y las protecciones de sangre que lo siguen seguro, me preocupa, y si Voldemort los encuentra, ambos estarán en peligro Severus-

  


-Albus sabes que legalmente, no puedo hacer eso, estoy atado, Potter pasará el verano conmigo, a demás con las lecciones de Occlumancy no creas que no he visto lo que le hacen sus parientes, o como te negaste a ayudarlo al igual que lo hiciste conmigo-

  


-Severus ...-

  


-No, Albus, como su tutor es mi elección y ya no voy a permitir que tengas palabra alguna sobre su cuidado, pasara el verano conmigo y es mi última palabra, vas a respetarla ya que soy su tutor- hablo sin oportunidad a refutar.

  


-¿Porque no llamamos a Harry y que el decida Severus? -

  


-Bien trae al chico Albus, pero el no tiene nada sobre lo que decidir ya que es un menor de edad, así que sus decisiones de alojamiento son tomadas por mi-

  


Dumbledore solto un suspiro esto no tenia porque pasar, no sabía que Lily había dejado ese testamento y al estar Sirius ahora totalmente fuera del escenario el testamento entraba en validez, si lo había sabido lo habría sellado para que nunca saliera a la luz, esto cambiaba sus planes.

  


Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que Harry apareció por la puerta del Director.

  


-Me mandó a llamar Señor- dijo de forma respetuosa tragándose el resentimiento y debido al collar, el Director no podía ingresar a su mente, vio a Snape -Profesor- saludo inclinando la cabeza.

  


-Si Harry, mi muchacho, te mande a llamar por una situación que se presentó- dijo dándole al joven el "Testamento de su Madre".

  


Harry lo leyó detenidamente actuando su sorpresa.

  


-Pero ... ¿Porque? Es decir, ¿Porque mi madre querría que el profesor Snape fuera mi tutor? - pregunto pasando de mirar al Director a ver a su Profesor.

  


-Que ella y yo eramos amigos, antes de un incidente Por qué ocurrió cuando teníamos dieciséis años, pensé que ya no me veía como un, creo que me equivoqué, si esta dispuesta a confiarme a su hijo- dijo Severus en tono etéreo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

  


-¿Esto quiere decir que no volveré con mis parientes? - pregunto Harry.

  


-Lamentablemente mi muchacho- Harry Frunció el ceño, como si el anciano de verdad lo lamentara.

  


-¿Usted quiere esto Profesor? - le pregunto a Snape.

  


-No tengo opciones- solto simplemente.

  


Harry pareció pensarlo un momento.

  


-Quiero ir son usted profesor, yo ... bueno, mis parientes nunca me quisieron así que supongo que esto es lo mejor- solto el de ojos esmeralda.

  


-Pense que pelearía más Potter, después de todo no soy una persona que te agrade mucho- dijo observando al chico interrogativamente.

  


-Es cierto que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero sus castigos siempre han sido justos profesor, y dudo que vaya a golpearme o matarme de hambre como lo hacen los Dursley- confesó Harry

  


-Harry ya hemos hablado de eso, son solo malentendidos ...- intento Albus.

  


-Albus- llamó a Severus -Ya quedó todo claro y Potter no está peleando por lo que está sucediendo, y como menor de edad, y siendo yo su tutor, soy quien toma las decisiones, y el nunca volverá con Petunia de eso me aseguraré- se volteó para ver al menor presente -Estas despedido-

  


Harry asintió, se despidió y retiró de la oficina.

  


-Bueno Albus, que pases un buen verano, me retiro- dijo para invocar todos los documentos que trajo e irse por la red Flú hacia su habitación.

  


En la oficina, está Albus Dumbledore, asesinado con la mirada la chimenea por la que se había ido Severus, tal parecía al final Severus había logrado mostrarle a Harry Occlumancy y que buenos escudos tenia, tan buenos como los del propio Severus, ahora debería que volver a planear todo.

  



	3. Capítulo 2

Una vez fuera de la oficina del Director Harry solto un suspiro, aparentemente el anciano no sospechaba nada y el collar realmente mantenía su mente a salvo, así que puso rumbo hacia su dormitorio. Lastimosamente no pudo llegar a su destino ya que "sus amigos" lo estaban esperando en la sala común.

-Harry, ¿Que pasó? ¿Porque el Director te mando a llamar?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si amigo, ¿ahora en que problema te metiste?- dijo Ron quien después recibió un golpe en su brazo en su brazo propinado por Hermione junto a una obvio mirada de "cierra la boca Ron".

Harry por primera vez los veía con otros ojos, no le preguntaron si estaba bien, no le preguntaron si había sido castigado, no le preguntaron si podían ayudarlo de alguna manera, ahora que rememoraba, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo hicieron o mejor dicho, solo lo hicieron cuando estaba obviamente lastimado, del resto, siempre era más por lo que estaba sucediendo que por si el estaba bien, realmente no se preocupaban por el, Ron por lo visto se preocupaba por el dinero y la fama, y Hermione bueno, no sabía con que Dumbledore había comprado a la chica, pero si lo ocurrido en su tercer año era una pista, objetos mágicos y libros, serían la respuesta.

Quizás el haber rechazado la mano de amistad de Draco había sido lo peor que había hecho, y no supo porque rememoró ese momento y una frase se quedó en su mente "Pronto te darás cuenta que hay familias mejores que otras Potter, y te arrepentirás".

Ciertamente se arrepentía.

-Nada Mione, me mandaron a llamar por un testamento que dejó mi mama- Dijo suavemente -Este fue dejado en caso de que mis padrinos no pudieran hacerse cargo de mi, señalando quienes serian los siguientes en ser mis tutores legales- explicó Harry.

-Y no me digas amigo, dejaron a tus horribles parientes como tutores- dijo Ron quien recibió otro codazo de Hermione mientras el se encogía de hombros con su expresión de no entender que había hecho mal.

Pero ahora observándolo, era obvia la actuación para hacerlo sentir mal, como si mereciera que todo lo malo le sucediera, el hecho de que parecía que Ron, obviamente quería escuchar que su vida era mucho peor que la de él, tan estupido y egoísta, no apreciaba lo que tenía, que irónicamente era lo que más anhelaba Harry, ahora podía ver que no era un verdadero amigo, solo estaba con él, para poder obtener algo con su favor.

-No, Ron, en realidad el testamento dejaba en claro que nunca debía ir con mi parientes, en cambio las opciones era el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, quien desafortunadamente está muerto, y el mejor amigo de la infancia de mi mama-

-¿Y quien es esté mejor amigo de tu madre? ¿Esta vivo?- pregunto Ron.

Harry resopló, claro que les importaría si esta vivo, ya que si lo estaba Harry no tendría porque ir a pasar el verano con los Weasley y por ende no les pagarían por su estancia, tambien implicaba que al tener un nuevo tutor todos los contratos mágicos realizados por Dumbledore ya no eran válidos,a menos, que su nuevo tutor los validará firmando donde antes aparecía la firma del antigüo tutor, y por ende él ya no se casaría con Ginny, y bueno con respecto a Ron ya vería como hacía para alejarse de él y Hermione, al menos sabía que los mayores y el señor Weasley no estaban involucrados en esto.

-Si, Ron está vivo y es el profesor Snape- solto mientras se iba hacia el sillón y se sentaba, ya podía predecir que sucedería.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras parecía que la noticia se hundía en Ron y Hermione, no es como si realmente le interesara la opinión de un par de ratas, hasta Pettigrew tuvo más honor que este par, el nunca uso a sus padres y tampoco los traicionó, solo hizo lo que era mejor para ayudar, mientras ellos lo manipulaban, usaban, traicionaban, herían, humillaban y abandonaban, para luego un "lo siento" y hacer como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido, y el de idiota los perdonaba, pues ya no más, iniciaría una pelea con ellos, sacaría todos... bueno casi todos los trapos a la luz y luego se alejaría, y no permitiría que un "lo siento" lo arreglará esta vez.

De verdad que todas esas compulsiones y pociones lo habían vuelto bastante ciego a lo que realmente eran las personas que lo rodeaban, eran unos hipócritas, ahora entendía porque algunos susurros en su primer año eran "como se juntó con ellos", "no puedo creer que la escoria lo atrapara", "no se si sabe en qué se metió o es muy ingenuo", "no se da cuenta que ellos solo lo usan", "pobre, piensa que son sus amigos". Todos tenían razón, tanto Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y otros Gryffindors acerca de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y él simplemente había ignorado todos los comentarios, quizás si los hubiese tomado más en cuenta y analizado a sus amigos, se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero estaba tan feliz de por primera vez tener amigos... se regañó mentalmente, por supuesto, Dumbledore sabia de su familia, lo más seguro es que supiera como lo trataban, sabría que quería a un amigo y claro los Weasley tenían la hijo indicado... Harry cerró los ojos, la plataforma 9 3/4 como no se dio cuenta, teniendo el estatuto de secreto, como aparecería una familia mágica gritando a todo pulmón sobre Hogwarts y Muggles, todo había sido planeado, su maltrato, estar hambriento de amor y amistad, sentirse horrible para odiar su fama, solo querer ser normal y aferrarse a aquellos que eran amables, que estupido había sido. La voz de su ex amiga, porque ciertamente no planeaba seguir siendo amigo de ellos, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Entonces, ¿el profesor Snape es tutor legal ahora?- pregunto Hermione observando a Harry, quien simplemente asintió.

-Oh! Amigo, tu suerte de verdad que es horrible, es decir, estamos hablando de Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, el profesor que te odia con todo su ser- dijo quien se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, otra vez, de parte de Hermione seguido de "es profesor Snape, Ron".

Harry resistió el impulso de resoplar, por su puesto hay estaba, hacerlo sentir peor, cuando en realidad era algo mucho mejor, el los observaba críticamente mientras ellos continuaban, y por supuesto Hermione lo amonestaba por insultar al profesor más no por hacerlo sentir mal, Harry se burló de si mismo para sus adentros, como no había notado eso antes.

-Bueno... no creo que sea tan malo, no creo que me encierre en un armario, me golpee y mate hambre, como lo hicieron mis parientes- dijo Harry.

-No amigo, será peor, te usará para probar pociones o hechizos, Harry es un mortífago, no puedes confiar en él- dijo Ron y Harry solo bufó ante eso, como si él pudiera confiar realmente en Ron.

Y hay estaba de nuevo, era tan repetitivo que era exasperante, no lo dejaban disfrutar de que algo bueno le sucediera, enserio como era que había caído tan fácil el la manipulación de todos... bueno no podía culparse del todo, Dumbledorese encargode que sus parientes lo prepararán para ser vulnerable a las muestras de amabilidad y eso mezclado con todo lo que tenia en su sistema antes de la limpieza, no lo hicieron receptivo a lo que sucedía realmente, ahora que estaba libre de todo, podía ver las cosas con claridad, él sombrero tenia razón, Slytherin hubiese sido mejor para él.

-Ron no es tan malo, a demás es un espía de la orden y lo sabes... sobre todo era amigo de mi mamá, Remus y Sirius mayormente estaban cerca de mi papá, por lo que siempre escuche historias de él, pero no de mi madre, quizás así pueda saber más de ella-

-Me impresionas Harry, pensé que lucharias más por esto- afirmo Hermione contenerse de arremeter contra ellos se estaba volviendo más difícil a medida de que avanzaba la conversación, de verdad lo creían un estupido irracional.

-Yo creo que ya enloqueció Mione- susurró Ron.

Harry tuvo un tick de molestia en su ceja por ese comentario, de verdad, cuando había pensado que ellos eran sus amigos.

-Ron, no digas eso-

-pero míralo no es Harry, nuestro Harry hubiese luchado con uñas y dientes antes de ir con Snape-

-es Profesor Snape, Ron, y recuerda que Harry ha pasado por mucho, quizá solo está en aceptación momentánea mientras aún digiere lo sucedido en el ministerio-

Harry soltó un suspiro, esto ya se volvía ridículo, odiaba cuando hacían eso, cuando hablaban de él, como si él no estuviera ahí. A demás también estaba un poco asustado, ya que no quería que esto se alargará y el fuese a soltar algo que los hiciera sospechar y fueran corriendo hacia el Director, y también un poco alarmado y engreído pues ambos habían reaccionado como él esperaba que hicieran, enserio que daba miedo como podía predecir el como reaccionarían sus supuestos amigos, el sombrero tenía razón Slytherin habría sido mejor para él, quizás no hubiesen pasado tantas locuras, no hubiese tenido que temer por su vida en los pasillos de Hogwarts, y nadie esperaría que fue el Golden Boy, y posiblemente habría sido maa cuidadoso, menos impulsivo.

-Chicos!- Harry los llamó -No enloquecí, bien! Solo intento ver el lado positivo de esto, intento esperar lo mejor, a demás no es como si pudiera hacer algo, y si hubiese algo que hacer el Director no me habría llamado para informarme del cambio de custodia y de mis nuevos arreglos para el verano, así que voy a darle una oportunidad a Snape, quizás no sea la misma persona cuando en sus palabras no tiene que tratar con "adolescentes hormonales que les encanta meterse en problemas", porque admitamos que eso parece, ya que siempre nos encontramos con un problema, y obviamente con "idotas que explotan sus calderos", que sabemos eso es culpa de los Slytherins que tiran cosas en nuestros calderos, así que si, voy a darle una oportunidada Snape, porque quizás mantiene esa actitud para intimidar y así evitar que vivamos metiéndonos en problemas, porque da la casualidad que si hubiese confiado en él, si hubiese creído, si le hubiese tenido fe, si le hubiese dado esa miserable oportunidad, Sirius no estaría muerto, así que Ron, no enloquecí, simplemente crecí, al darme cuenta que debido a mis prejuicios alguien murió, que debido a eso perdí a otra persona importante para mí, no espero que lo entiendas pero al menos esperaba que lo respetaras- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos debido al dolor que aún se causaba mencionar a su padrino, Hermione susurró un "Profesor Snape" haciendo que Harry rodará los ojos -Ahora podrían dejar esto por la paz, quiero ir a descansar- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, Ron se encogió y Hermione solto un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Harry, ve a descansar- dijo su "amiga".

Harry contuvo las ganas de resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco, en cambio fue directamente a su cama, donde encontró una nota de Neville y otra de Luna.

 _"Harry, amigo, se que lo has pasado mal_ _estos_ _días_ _, pero espero que pronto_ _estés_ _mejor._

_Neville"_

Harry sonrio ante la nota recordando lo que Sirius le dijo, que encontraría verdaderos amigos en Neville y Luna, así fue como se encontró leyendo la nota de Luna.

_"Me alegro que los narggles se_ _estén_ _alejando de ti, necesitabas mucho la limpieza, espero que_ _ahora_ _veas todo con claridad,_ _estoy_ _segura que tu verano,_ _será_ _el mejor de todos._

_Luna"_

Siempre le gusto la peculiaridad de Luna, pero aun lo asustaba el hecho de que parecía saber cosas que otros no tenían como saberlas, enserio esta casi seguro de que Luna era vidente, o tenia el don para ello.

Así que decidió acostarse en su cama cerrando todas las cortinas, una vez lo hizo, se quedó mirando el techo, había sucedido mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero aún habían cosas que tenía que aclarar, quizás preguntarle a Snape si podían seguir con las lecciones de Occlumancy, aunque tenia el collar no seria bueno confiarse, con su suerte era muy probable que se lo robaran o lo perdiera.

Tenia que encontrar un tiempo antes de irse para hablar con Neville, Luna y los Gemelos.

Tenia que hacerse a la ridícula y obvia realidad de que era hijo de Voldemort, bueno sabía como obviamente la mecánica de la existencia había hecho que fuera posible, pero más aún como fue que su padre no se dio cuenta de quien era el hombre.

Tenia que idear un plan para encontrar a sus hermanos, y decirles que al igual que él, toda su vida había sido una mentira, claro no era como si pudiera llegar y decirles "Hola, sabes somos hermanos y fuiste secuestrado de bebé por Dumbledore y alejado de nuestros padres, que por cierto hizo que que mi padre intentara matarme y bueno olvidó y rememoró a nuestros padres, y toda tu vida a sido una mentira" no era la mejor de las ideas y lo más probable era que lo tacharon de loco, haciendo que fuera más difícil acercarse.

Esto no sería fácil.

Solto un suspiro pesado.

Quizás iniciar por un encuentro casual, hacerse amigo de ellos, sugerirles una prueba de herencia y luego... explicar todo, buen hablaría de esto con Snape, aunque le parecía el mejor plan a seguir y tenia solo unas diez u ocho semanas para lograrlo, quizás convencerlos de venir a Hogwarts para hacer que el viejo se pusiera paranoico, y quizás una recurrencia... hablara de esto con Snape, quizás alegando que parece que algunos alumnos muestran rasgos de que les iría bien en otras casas... o quizás hablar con el sombrero antes de irse para que durante el gran banquete el lo realice...

Tenia que leer los libros sobre sexualidad Mágica que le había recomendado SilverFang.

Tenia... bueno no deseaba hacer las paces con Draco y quizás llegar a hacer amigos, después de todo eran familia, hermanastros y primos por el lado negro, pero familia al fin.

Tenia que aprender Occlumancy sin que nadie a su alrededor lo supiera y menos la vieja cabra loca y manipuladora; bravo otra cosa que agregar a la lista.

Tenia que encontrar un alias insultante para Dumbledore.

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano y se arregló para ir al Gran Comedor, solto un suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para su día, hoy planeaba hablar con Neville y Luna acerca de la verdad, pelearse con Ron y Hermione, decirle a los Fred y George que ya sabía la verdad y darles las gracias por apoyarlo desde las sombras cuando aún no sabía nada, y lo más importante hacer las paces con Draco y quizás decirle parcialmente la verdad. Muchas cosas para un día.

Al salir del dormitorio donde solo quedaban Ron y Seamus, bajo hacía la sala común, donde vio a Neville leyendo un libro de herbología, quizás le regalara uno de herbología muggle y un par de plantas muggles para su cumpleaños.

-Neville- lo llamó suavemente sin querer llamar la atención sobre ellos - ¿te importaría si hablamos en privado un momento?- le pregunto.

Neville quien se había dado la vuelta cuando Harry lo llamó, asintió y cerró el libro, para ponerlo debajo de su brazo y levantarse -Por supuesto amigo, ¿Neceditas algo? ¿Estas bien?-

Harry solo pudo sonreír, Sirius tenia razón Neville es un verdadero amigo, ahora se daba cuenta de todo -Necesito hablar de un asunto pero, solo nosotros- dijo haciendo señas para salir de la sala común.

-Bien amigo, vamos- dijo mientras ambos caminaban y salían del dormitorio de Gryffindor -Harry se que lo has pasado mal amigo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, no muchos entienden la pérdida de un ser querido, pero si necesitas a alguien para hablar o un hombro en el cual llorar o una persona con la que dejar salir tu frustración, estoy aquí para ti amigo, no soy muy bueno en duelo pero si te ayuda haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Harry se detuvo un momento y parpadeó observando a Neville para luego sonreírle -Gracias Nev, eres un gran amigo y bueno por eso voy a contarte algo, es muy secreto y nadie debe saberlo en especial Dumbledore, ¿Sabes de Occlumancy?- pregunto algo preocupado ahora que lo pensaba de decirle a Neville.

Neville le sorprendió aquella confesión -Si Harry, a todos los sangre pura nos enseñan a ocluir desde que terminamos nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, es una práctica común-

Harry solto un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo -Eso es bueno, porque si no, no podría decírtelo y eso sería muy malo- dijo por lo bajo.

-Bueno aún podrías si pides un juramento mágico de secreto, en tal caso si alguien entra en la mente de la persona buscando exactamente la información que le brindaste, la magia bloqueará el recuerdo, pero si la persona está dispuesta a entregar el recuerdo voluntariamente la magia matará a la persona antes de que pueda hacerlo, pero si intentan decirlo su lengua se atara y serán incapaces de ofrecer lo que saben y si intentan escribirlo me han dicho que es como si olvidaras como escribir- le explicó Neville a Harry.

-No sabía eso- dijo Harry murmurando ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que había muchas cosas que no sabía del mundo mágico -Bueno que tal si vamos a la Sala de Menesteres, para contarte todo-

Neville asintió y así ambos se dirigieron hacia el séptimo piso, justo en frente de la entrada de la sala se encontraron con Luna.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo Luna mientras les dirigía una sonrisa.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Neville.

-Que Harry, quiere hablar de lo mismo contigo y conmigo Nev- dijo de forma soñadora -sera mejor que entremos-

Neville miró a Harry y este solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en un claro "no preguntes, no tengo idea de cómo lo supo" así que ambos siguieron a la chica dentro de Sala para la conversación que se llevaría acabo.


End file.
